


My Last Days

by error_shy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Conjoined Twins, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_shy/pseuds/error_shy
Summary: Nightmare and Dream never got to live a normal life due to their deformity. Things change when Nightmare becomes ill and keeps it a secret from his brother. In 23 days, their 18th birthday, Nightmare will die. Will he be able to tell his brother?
Kudos: 20





	My Last Days

Nightmare hadn't been feeling well. His soul hurt a lot and is throat was always sore. There was little he knew about illnesses and medicine since he and his brother were always locked inside their house. Their father always said they were too unholy to walk amongst others. But even if Nightmare knew how serious his illness was, there was no way his father would look for a cure. Nightmare sighed as he woke up. His brother was halfway off the bed, as usual, still asleep. He lightly nudged his brother awake. Dream groaned and they both sat up. Dream was not a morning person "Good morning brother" Nightmare greeted and Dream gave him a sleepy smile. "What time is it?" He mumbled rubbing is eyesockets with his one arm. "5;30am" Nightmare answered Dream looked annoyed now and groaned. "Why do you always wake me up so early????" "We have chores to do and I can't do them by myself with you half-asleep" Nightmare answered. the both got up and got dressed, walking down to the kitchen. They made a coffee for Nightmare and waffles for Dream, enjoying as much of their time without their father as possible. 

After eating breakfast, they started doing their chores. Doing the laundry, washing the dishes, watering the garden, cleaning every room until there wasn't a single spec of dust left. As the day went on, the more Nightmare's soul hurt. He kept it quiet from his brother but he couldn't help but wonder what was happening to him and whether or not Dream felt it too. From Dream's expression, Nightmare could tell Dream wasn't feeling what he was. He was at first confused but came to the conclusion something was wrong with his soul. This explained why Dream didn't feel it too since while they did share a body, they did not share a soul. It was one of the few things they didn't share. Soul, heads, and personalities. though they were polar opposites, being twin brothers and the only friends they ever had, they grew very close. They had had so many conversations, so many tears shed and so any hopeful thoughts together, the thought of each having their own body scared them. They didn't want to be apart. Never ever. But that was when they were kids. 

Two days ago, Dream and Nightmare had discovered a TV in the basement. Seeing so many other people frightened Nightmare but it excited Dream. Dream wanted to walk amongst them, talk to them, befriend them. But Nightmare wanted the opposite. He wanted to be left alone, the people frightened him. but unfortunately for him, Dream had already made up his mind. He had gotten increasingly bold, even going as far as wearing their father's old shirt to fit in with the fashion displayed on the TV. It wasn't like anyone would see him wearing it other than Nightmare but it made Dream happy. This desire for normality led Dream's views on Nightmare secretly change. He acted the same around him but he began to see him less of a brother but more of a parasite. the one thing keeping him from being normal, the one thing keeping him from walking amongst other monsters, the one thing holding him back. And though Dream didn't realize it, he began to resent his brother.

Nightmare decided to keep his illness hidden from his brother. Their birthday would be soon. He didn't want his brother to stress out.

That was a mistake.


End file.
